


《暴躁博主，在线卸妆》

by Monday0627



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids, 堂本光一 - Fandom, 堂本刚 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday0627/pseuds/Monday0627
Summary: 美妆博主光x发型博主刚一个由“瞎几把乱画”跟“瞎几把乱剪”构成，并最终由作者瞎几把乱写出来的爱情故事





	《暴躁博主，在线卸妆》

1.  
长濑智也是一个硬汉，他的几个哥哥们也都是硬汉。  
身高八尺，肌肉健硕，举铁万斤，笑起来时都是先微微勾唇再从希腊罗马的斗兽史谈论起，而绝对不会是堵在门口捏着小卡片说美女游泳健身了解一下的那种。  
硬汉哥哥与硬汉弟弟一起开私人健身会所，并且亲自上任充当教练。  
所以，硬汉哥哥与硬汉弟弟们的朋友自然也都是硬汉。

 

2.  
硬汉的朋友圈中有这么一位弟弟的发小——身高没有八尺，但腹肌腰肌背肌肱二头肌人鱼线马甲线样样不缺，健身房入股股东与常年钻石VIP客户，能把三哥的握力器轻松捏到同等数值。  
发小有真正的硬汉作风，能飚机车，能喝酒，能抽烟，能打群架帮兄弟找场子，能面对漂亮的女人我自岿然不动，顶着冷冰冰的扑克脸交叠修长笔直的双腿靠在吧台前晃着红酒杯时大有德州牛仔的风范。  
可不就差裤腰带里头别把枪。  
但是弟弟的发小从来不被纳入钢铁硬汉的圈子中。  
而且还不是因为身高不足八尺。

3.  
因为弟弟发小是个美妆博主。

 

4.  
美妆博主……那是什么?固执老派不愿接受新科技的松冈边转着翻盖手机边狐疑地重复着从小弟嘴中蹦出来的陌生词汇:“——在线推销?”  
他勉强找出来个文绉绉又拗口的名词试图融入圈子参与话题，可是兄弟们都脑袋凑一处津津有味盯着line群转载来的某个视频。他挤了半天瞥不见影子，只能哼哼着站在一边把自己的手机盖翻开又盖上弄得一样热闹的啪啪响。

 

5.  
所谓赚钱贼特么多的网红。

 

6.  
健身房也算能紧跟时代潮流的，兄弟们都积极学习以直播为载体向外拓展业务。太一扛着摄像机，不明所以的松冈举着打光灯，长濑咬牙做悬垂，城岛积极做讲解，分工有序整整齐齐。  
受众自然不会缺，世界上多的是回到家还有一身精力运动的肌肉笨蛋。城岛眯着眼睛瞅美妆直播上跳得缭乱的数字瞅了许久，方惊悚又不可思议地发出声:“……千，万，十万……?!”  
说的是直播房间人数。  
对比不可谓不残忍，他们的健身主题间里永远就那几个ID蹦跶而已，而且还都是气喘吁吁声嘶力竭喊着“哦呀嘿哦呀嘿”的肥胖大叔，高强度运动下连个礼物也不会刷。

 

7.  
硬汉有个近义词，死直男。  
直男的作息，直男的外表，直男的审美，再加上邋遢不羁的生活习性。  
因而化妆爱美这类词自然而然被他们故作高深地划为另一世界里。

 

8.  
KD便是一位美妆博主，一位罕见的，男性美妆博主。  
一没有对化妆品的热爱，二没过分娘娘腔的做派，三没弱柳扶风的体态，唯一经他坦白的从业理由就是来钱快。

 

9.  
就这样也能火?  
无数美妆博主听闻抢了自己饭碗的KD大名便一起来直播间蹲守打探底细。本来她们都抱着小笔记本皱着眉头打算但凡揪到一点点儿错便写长篇论文开扒新兴聚聚的，等二十分钟直播结束后小黑本上面却密密麻麻记着一大片品牌名，还积极私信KD大大能不能甩个4分56秒出现的眼线笔链接，并且主动发自拍求推荐口红色号。

 

10.  
不管什么东西，只要被KD桑拿在手里，就好像很好用的样子。

 

11.  
怎么说呢……他不管拿什么往脸上捯饬都会得出来比电视广告还要惊艳的效果。

鼻梁高挺，眉眼清晰，骨相轮廓面容有如人偶般精致漂亮。一只眼线笔握在手里，没有广大女性朋友那样扒眼睛的扭曲姿势，三两下便描出最细致的路线有如行云流水。

那张脸稍微往摄像头凑近点就能让人倒吸一口凉气。  
哦，他的声音也好听，低音炮来着。

 

12.  
【大大大大，您到底是怎么做到怎么画都好看的呢？】  
曾有姑娘羡慕不已，也不知道是在羡慕那张脸还是羡慕技术。鲜少主动跟观众交流的KD忽然抬起了头，碎发下面一双黑亮的眼睛盯着屏幕那一行。

 

因为长的好啊。  
他平淡回答，喉结震颤，声音清朗而带有磁性。

 

13.  
没点心理承受能力不要来看KD的直播——某亲友潜伏小号“灵长类”痛心疾首试图阻拦那些为KD要死要活俨然魔怔模样的姑娘们。  
与其说美妆视频，不如说抖m调教课程比较贴切。KD桑粉丝滤镜一米八，能把一手也就比正常人好那么一点点的化妆技术吹的天花乱坠。  
【敬告KD尬吹粉，那点技术心里有点数别出来碰瓷】  
【扒一扒KD技艺不精四处骗钱那些事】  
【广告商与KD的高价合同，论主播行业的黑心钱】  
【买KD推荐品的姑娘们今天也烂脸了吗】  
【震惊，百年不遇美男子素颜居然是这样!】  
……  
……  
如此这般源源不断的黑粉与同行把KD 热度越炒越高，而KD的颜控死忠粉们叫的更为凶悍。  
或者说，KD本人素日的惊悚言论就足以作为凶悍的回应。

 

14.  
我也没说我技术特别好啊。难道不是脸长得好看怎么花都好看，丑八怪再化妆也是丑八怪吗？

把漂亮的人画漂亮当然不显技术，把丑人画稍微好看就明显。

不需要，广告费还不到我职业收入的零头。

推荐?没有好推荐的，买最贵的就行。

不护肤，我通宵熬夜。

 

15.  
更气人的是，高清无滤镜堪比苹果前置摄像头清晰度的摄像头检测下，KD桑那素颜脸比不上妆还漂亮。

曾有人挖苦讽刺，说他是靠脸吃饭的家里蹲。

KD打字速度令人眼花缭乱——凭自己脸挣的钱吃你家大米了?

【给我一张KD脸，任性手残也无所谓】美妆论坛长久地流传着如此传言。

 

16.  
不愧是美妆主播业内一股泥石流。  
所以来看他的人是怎么想的?受虐狂?  
“灵长类”瞧着刷疯了的礼物觉得这个世界超玄幻。

 

17.  
外边如何议论如何争执如何吹捧堂本光一都无所谓，他每次干脆利落关掉摄像头结束直播后连手边显示一连串信息提示的手机也不管，直接更换房间跑到了隔壁。  
去看一位ID叫凯里，脸圆圆，眼睛圆圆，浑身都圆圆，笑起来像某种小动物的发型博主。

 

18.  
凯里与KD都是行业内最清新脱俗的“妖艳贱货”。他跟KD虽然在不同领域丝毫无交集，但是有一个极大的相似点——  
凯里设计的发型除了自己没人敢用，而KD往脸上任性的涂鸦亦没人敢照搬。  
简而言之，粉丝全是纯纯粹粹的颜控。

 

19.  
但是凯里性格温柔态度和蔼啊，才不会毒舌傲娇抖s，弯着好看的眉眼时就像三月暖阳。人软乎乎的，声音也软乎乎的，如果说隔壁KD粉丝在围观华丽大孔雀，这边就是在线投食肉团小熊猫。  
除了有着与乖巧外表丝毫不相符合的创新精神。

 

20.  
比如——  
千万大胆试错啊不要保守，你们看我这次的新发型，后边全弄卷，一小块弄红，我把这取名梅干头。

比如——  
忽然想留长发了就去接了，男性朋友也可以尝试啊!

比如——  
哦最近流行奶奶灰啊……我早八百年玩剩下的东西咯，而且当时染的银色哦。

 

21.  
可是不得不说的是，凯里虽然玩得疯而且想法肆意妄为，但时尚潮流都在撵着他屁股后头追。

凯里曾经尝试的一头银发的惊艳照片被疯狂转载出了圈，不管是玩摄影的搞二次元的捯饬电竞的还是开网店的，各家全打了鸡血一样来打听照片上雌雄莫辨的天使尤物是何方神圣。

令人叹惋的是，那头漂亮的银发没有被热爱时尚的小博主留上一个月就果断换掉。粉丝们嗷嗷哭嚎着怒吼讨解释，屏幕那边一向温文尔雅的凯里第一次嘟起了小巧的三角嘴，气哼哼说——我邻居说好看。

 

22.

......啊？

讨说法的粉丝们卡了壳，头脑发懵不知道这算个哪门子的理由。

我邻居啊，一个品味差到极致的死宅——凯里振振有词，还颇为怨念——他能夸好看就说明我眼光失败啊。

于是全网粉丝都知道凯里有一个相当讨厌的邻居，并且跟风辱骂之。

 

23.

凯里一双手极其灵巧，能教会女孩子们最简单又最漂亮的编发方法，能现场踩缝纫机挥剪刀把布料拼成新的时尚单品。不少男生们都蠢蠢欲动想要摹仿凯里的风格，可惜颜值输人一大截，买家秀与卖家秀的对比惨不忍睹。

有人放言，说恐怕只有美妆圈的那位瞎几把化都能化好看的KD大大的颜值能hold住凯里的怪异品味了。

【我有一个梦，凯里是我老公，KD是我男友，从此我一辈子的美丽就有人承包了】

【别，还是他俩互相帮忙收拾一下比较靠谱，没颜值的话那些手段放正常人身上就是杀马特非主流】

 

 

24.

但是美妆圈大大跟发型圈瑰宝这辈子怕是都没法合作一次。

因为美妆圈大大一张嘴惹是生非，第一次在直播里被粉丝提到凯里时就脑子发抽不受控制抛了句——就那个天天劝人染头发的托尼老师？

 

25.

而凯里老师就很彬彬有礼温文尔雅心胸宽广，听闻此事后在自己直播间露出小虎牙笑的很可爱，黏糊糊地声线含着笑音回答粉丝

——没关系哦，我们这圈除了要求头发多也没别的高门槛标准，所以他说的也没有错啦。

 

26.

好像是从电竞圈传来的消息，据说直播平台搞主播年会，KD大大送了凯里大份的tony老师洗剪吹必备套装，凯里老师则彬彬有礼回复了整套生发剂和三年份用超大瓶装卸妆水。

 

打人不打脸骂人不揭短。一言以蔽之，结了怨。

 

 

27.

然而今天凯里的直播间出公告，近期工作忙，直播暂停。

留言区一水儿么么哒、宝贝儿慢慢忙、乖巧等上线、投喂母亲大礼包。

【凯里宝宝是忙什么工作呢？经营发廊？】

【不会吧.....不是说理发师都不自己剪头发的么？】

【貌似是个搞艺术的，毕竟审美奇特】

【反正肯定超赚钱，你们看，直播的时候房间超大啊估计是豪宅公寓楼.....】

对于失踪人口的议论猜测八卦正如火如荼地进行，堂本光一却没了兴致继续围观。他闷闷地关掉界面，又不想搭理手机上面信息电话火急火燎地催促。正颇为烦闷地狠敲键盘打算妥协上线参加训练时，忽然听见客厅玄关传来节奏特殊的敲门声。

 

 

28.

咸鱼人士瞬间被注入活力，一个鲤鱼打挺翻身，手脚麻溜地冲出房间跑过走廊去大门。

 

29.

啊，咳，嗯，那啥，哈哈，我.....

你的车！又占了我的停车位！！

一句问候结结巴巴半天没出口，堂本光一便迎来门外头小邻居劈头盖脸的一通冲。对方体型小但气势丝毫不减，以微妙的两厘米身高差插着腰昂头拧着眉，气愤冲天，除了屋里头小吉娃娃扑过来冲自己撒娇时绷紧面部肌肉强忍着不蹲下去抱它玩的样子颇为滑稽。

 

 

30.

邻居住在对门，门牌上也写了个一模一样的堂本。

看上去跟一家人似的。

 

31.

而且邻居前段时间又换了清爽的黑发，细碎柔顺的额发下面嵌着一双漆黑的大眼睛，看上去像刚毕业的大学生。

堂本光一忙不迭抓起车钥匙差点连鞋子也顾不上换，紧紧跟在气呼呼转身走的邻居先生身后黏着一块下电梯。

 

32.

两个人分开站在电梯的对角线上，楼层数字不断减小，空气里有种好闻的檀香味道。

堂本光一偷偷瞄着三步开外的背影，一句“新发型很好看”的夸奖没吐出半个音节又狠狠吞了回去。

 

33.

他要是夸了，小别扭鬼估计又要不服输地去瞎折腾。

 

34.

车场物业管理员依旧用一种看神经病般的眼神看着开车出来又倒车进去的两个男人，腹诽着都是写着“堂本”姓氏的停车位谁占了谁的有啥好较真区分的。

可不就是这两个人事多，才做邻居那会子管理员还被半夜叫去门口处理邻居的扰民控诉。

 

不能怪长濑造谣当网红赚钱，开出来的红色法拉利每一寸漆都在叫嚣我很贵。站在边上的堂本刚换着手臂抖着脚不耐烦地嫌他磨蹭，然后才钻进自己的小甲壳虫挪进去。

哦，每一寸挡风玻璃都在板着脸表明我很有艺术设计感。

 

35.

“我....做了咖喱饭和生姜烧，你要不要来一起吃？”重新在尴尬的沉默中上楼回家，堂本光一鼓足勇气对明显脾气暴躁站在门口把包里家门钥匙翻找得稀里哗啦的小声提议。

“哈？”堂本刚转头，神情如同见鬼，好像堂本光一三秒钟前说了多么有违地球生物常识的句子。

“那个，我，我是说，”堂本光一一紧张结巴的症状只增不减连带着声音都变调高好几度，甚至连带着手脚都僵硬地比划，“你要，要不要来，来我家一块吃饭！”

 

 

36.

KD不是作为美妆博主走红的，而是作为毒舌博主走红的。没有他会吃的亏也没有他会认的怂，天上地下哥们最拽，可等站在某一个极其特殊的人面前时候什么坚硬的外壳硬汉的人设也会碎得渣渣也不剩。

 

37.

堂本刚紧紧盯了他半晌，堂本光一感觉自己的嘴角都快笑僵。

不要。

果然，意料之中的，邻居先生又低下头更加急躁翻包。动作幅度过大，一个亮黄色的钱夹掉出来滑到堂本光一脚边。堂本光一低头，弯下腰捡起递还，没放弃地说：“不麻烦的，而且你回来都这么晚......”

“晚上有直播！”圆眼睛满含敌意与警惕。

“你公告说没有！”美妆大V喜滋滋地贡献提前搜集好的情报，丝毫没在意自己是否表现得如同一位合格的跟踪狂。

 

 

38.

邻居间的晚餐邀约和感情沟通照样没有成功。

不是因为生气于堂本光一如此细致地跟踪行为。

堂本刚安静了几秒，伸手把递来的钱包装回裤兜。他捏着好半天才翻找出来的家门钥匙，抑制着强烈地情绪波动，良久好像无可奈何一般长长吐一口气，盯着邻居先生漂亮的眼睫，一字一句顿说：

 

“你跟我糊里糊涂睡了一觉，还想当成什么都没发生然后一切顺理成章？”

 

 

39.

咖喱饭放在冰箱里没有动，生姜烧肉也被失落受打击回家的主人拿去给吉娃娃吃了。

 

40\. 

好的，事情有点乱，我们重新倒带梳理一下。

 

41.

堂本光一，男，电竞职业赛手，归属由植草队长领导的知名J队兼任副队长，楼下新换的那辆跑车就是上一场赛季的奖金开销。

所以亲友说的也不完全对，自己的存折本上头没几个钱是靠当网红挣的，虽然二宫一直怂恿让他直播开车时露脸并保证一场下来赚的比打比赛还多，美其名曰能为队伍资金做贡献。

美妆博主？——第一次从姐姐口中听说这个名字时，堂本光一也和松冈一样满头雾水对这些新玩意儿摸不着头脑——在线推销？

 

42.

姐姐高贵冷艳甩了个鄙视的眼神让他闭嘴老实过来打下手。

 

43.

所以最起初时候账号是姐姐的，他自己不过是迫于淫威被摁在摄像头面前当做模特，看着屏幕上面一水儿的“你弟弟真好看”“哇塞哪里来的小帅哥”敢怒不敢言。

 

44.

你看我这底打的多匀称！

那是我长得好看。

你看我这睫毛刷得多浓密挺翘阴影打得多深邃！

那是我长得好看。

你看我眼线勾得多精神！

那是我——

嘴欠的弟弟顶着花猫脸被一脑袋向下摁在桌子上，姐姐笑眯眯跟粉丝朋友说对不起呢他肢体不太协调这都能摔一跤。

 

45.

堂本光一并没有觉得这个行业能跟自己产生多大交际，队里训练让他做个直播补贴队用他都懒得动。

可是这个行业给这棵老铁树带来恋爱了。

 

46.

姐姐有一个特别喜欢的美发博主，模仿尝试了好几个稀奇古怪的发型，回家时候差点把妈妈气得背过去。

堂本光一没留面子，说得什么土味的小青年才能爱这种打扮。

姐姐嗤笑，说就你那一年四季黑色贯穿的审美还是闭嘴吧。

 

47.

真香。

姐姐把一张银发小天使的照片怼脸上时，堂本光一捧着对着那份可爱的笑容原地愣了好久，连Tony老师吆喝着让他给他姐姐付钱的声音都没有听过。

 

48.

扑通，扑通，扑通......

一见钟情的初恋发生得猝不及防，只有陡然加快的心跳清晰在耳畔。

当晚堂本光一还做了个暧昧的梦，里面林间悠远的小路中央有一个银发的男孩子偏着头逆着光温柔地看着自己。

 

 

49.

从电竞圈挤到美发圈的障碍难度未免太大，头一回想要鼓足勇气追认的堂本光一对着自己走哪儿都闪闪发光的Dino账号犯愁。他还签着公司合约，要是闹出什么诡异的新闻可有的被队长念叨的。

缺什么来什么，姐姐换了正式的工作，珍而重之跟传家产似的把自己的美妆账号传赠给了堂本光一，只要改个ID便齐活。

 

50.

于是堂本光一靠着刷脸和毒舌让账号瞬间大火，自己也光荣地成为一名网红。视频从几个看热闹不嫌事大的兄弟手里传到队长那的当天，J队副队长就被提溜进会议室挨了一个钟头的训，最终在决定贡献出打赏费作为队伍建设资金后才勉强被放一马。

 

51.

而且为了追人去做了美妆博主这种理由他可真是.....一点也说不出口啊。

 

52.

堂本光一情路坎坷，没打听好人家到底叫什么就愣头青似的乱撞。他疲于应对直播，一个凯里从屏幕上过去弹脑放空以为是指很普通的tony，本着钢铁直男式审美一通嘲讽，事后被屏幕上一连串的惊叹号惊醒才发现自己犯了多么低级的错误。

祸不单行，就在他焦急挽回时的第二天晚上，自己就被心心念念的初恋给举报了。

 

 

53.

“先生，请问您在开派对么？”

“啊？...哦我们.....”

“请控制一下作息时间和音量分贝，您这样会吵到别的住户业主的。”

“抱歉抱歉，我以为这层就我一个人呢...哎？”

当天一场比赛胜利，队友们吆三喝五非得把庆功宴开在副队长家。堂本光一不是好闹腾的性格，可黑压压一帮兄弟打游戏的唱歌的打麻将的吹瓶子的....他颇为困惑的往敲门的管理员身后看，几乎以为自己眼花了的捕捉到安静还胸站在三米开外的一抹银色。

遂用力眨了眨眼睛，很想确认一下隐形眼镜是不是还老实呆在眼眶里头。

 

54.

鲜活，明媚，比照片和屏幕上显得更娇小点。

除了被打搅到休息时脸色太难看。

是我打的电话。那人的声音也是一样的软，板着小脸生气的样子更招人疼了——入住第一天就给大礼物，还真是谢谢你。

 

55.

堂本光一用几乎闪着脖子骨头的力度和速度抬头，看见对门加上的“堂本”与为了和自己区分而坠注的小小的“刚”字，酒醒大半不说还差点腿软。

真的假的？？？

 

56.

而且银发小天使分明也认出了自己，脸上鄙夷更甚，就差鼻音哼一声。

谁叫我嘴欠来着，活该。

 

57.

长濑醉醺醺从屋里出来晃着酒瓶吆喝哪家少爷这么娇气还嫌吵呐，胆子这么大跟老子玩举报？？

堂本光一唬得赶紧把人摁回去冲里头怒吼——

 

“安静！！”

 

副队长一般不发火，一发火.....那一般来说得先保命。

 

58.

好的开头是成功的一半。

堂本光一不仅没有一个好开头，还没摸到起点就给自己光辉地赢得了负分。

 

59.

美妆大V不抛弃不放弃，睁着眼睛兴奋了一晚上没睡着，第二天起了个大早蹲在家门口，透过猫眼看见新邻居收拾得干干净净落落大方地出门，便“巧合”地开门矜持地打招呼，一同下电梯。

 

60.

堂本刚一个眼色也没有给他。

低头回复邮件把手机屏幕戳得噼里啪啦。

他手里提着个工作纸袋，单位是一处个人设计工作室。

 

61.

是设计师啊......怪不得那么的.....嗯标新立异。

 

62.

银发很好看哦。

什么？

堂本光一哼出来的声音犹如蚊蚋，堂本刚尽管不想搭理这个一看就很麻烦而且有前科的男人，但是出于素质还是勉强自己礼节性地多句嘴。

我....我是说....额....你的头发很好看。同处于狭小空间的事实让堂本光一吐字困难，耳根通红了大半。他控制不住自己的眼神从堂本刚的耳后颈项腰腹大腿划过，也不知道自己为什么会有变态一般的生理反应。

他挺害怕堂本刚把自己当成危险人士提防，心情无比忐忑于被责骂或者无视掉。

可堂本刚站在自己触手可及的距离上，听完后微微笑了一下，说谢谢你。

 

63.

谢谢你。

谢谢你。

谢谢，你。

堂本光一难得顶着张快笑烂了脸去参加训练，二宫大呼小叫要换队友才不肯把脆弱的生命跟这个鬼附体一样的人绑在一起。

殊不知，在Dino大神的世界里，感谢＝好感＝喜欢＝爱＝可以告白＝他在等我求婚，足够他飘上十天半个月。

 

 

64.

结果当晚的凯里直播引起了全平台的哀嚎。

他把一头漂亮妖异的银发给染回去了。

 

 

65.

喜滋滋打开平台的KD桑脆弱如玻璃的少男心也与此同时碎成一片一片。

 

 

66.

不仅如此，往后堂本光一试图与他搭讪，夸什么他就换什么，连个小挂饰都能闷在衣柜里永远不见天日。

 

66.

被讨厌了的堂本光一老老实实闭上嘴。

 

 

67.

害怕自己夸多了，连小天使也会消失在面前。

 

68.

晚餐邀请被拒，隔壁也安安静静没有动静，不像以往那般传来好听的吉他声。

新邻居的生活作息很有规律，不熬夜，不会带乱七八糟的朋友回家。堂本刚会晚上七点到家，先把阳台上的花浇浇水，然后去做饭。将近八点时出门散散步，买一堆小甜点当夜宵。九点做半小时直播，直播结束后就洗个热水澡。他不是很贪凉，盛夏的夜晚更喜欢坐在烟台吹吹夜风看看书，身上好闻的沐浴露香味也会渐渐散到这边来。

虽然没有同居，但孤独的单身生活好像有人分去了半块屋檐，连带着自己也变得规律起来。

【光哥，上次不是说有个叫凯里的粉丝想要见你然后约时间吗？然后他前几天忽然跟我说不见了还对你脱饭了....怎么回事啊你是不是又骂人了？早说你跟人家亲切点非不听。】

手机几乎装满的邮箱里躺着一封已读未回复邮件。

堂本光一手指夹着根烟，趴在阳台扶栏看着安静的隔壁，颇为苦恼地挠了挠头。

 

 

69.

刚不给自己道歉的机会啊.....

 

 

70.

堂本光一的初恋的心中有一个暗恋，是电竞圈编属J队，名头叫的响当当的Dino大神。

知道这个消息时堂本光一正在家里边喝啤酒边蹲隔壁凯里的直播，留言区有粉丝提问凯里有没有喜欢的人。

盘腿坐在茶几边上的凯里边裁布料边沉吟片刻，半晌抬起亮晶晶的眸子，里面装着笑意和回忆起某人的温柔。

“有啊，在暗恋一个人，但是他不认识我。”凯里弯着好看的眉眼，脸颊也染起红云，“是职业电竞手哦。”

一语投起千层浪，凯里当年一张银发照火出圈，无论哪家的人都知道。这档口自爆恋情，对方还是电竞圈人士，群众力量犹如山呼海啸，各方一搜罗把电竞圈的人几乎叫来了个遍。

堂本光一握着冰凉啤酒罐身的手指微微一僵。

 

71.

【宝宝我把八大豪强队的经理人搜罗齐了要谁你说话！】

【我靠这是什么抛绣球现场哪个臭小子骗大大芳心的站出来！！】

【现在转播至电竞频道，希望姘头自觉点】

【我盲狙J队了.....谁不知道J队出了名的帅哥多啊出场颜值都压人家一头.....】

【停一下，停一下，你们怎么就默认对方是个男人了！?】

 

 

72.

直播间的人数倍数级别增加，讨论区更是刷到认不清字。无数双眼睛眼巴巴瞧着等凯里给答案，无比想知道这个出了名的尤物属意谁。

 

73.

堂本光一的心跳提到了嗓子眼，异常害怕他真的像评论区那样说出来二宫的名字。毕竟那小子长得好看头脑灵活.....

 

74.

Dino。

是Dino。

小巧的嘴唇轻轻吐出了个英文名，脸蛋红到发烫，说完之后连爆了的评论区也不好意思看一眼，匆匆说句今天就到这里后飞快下线。

 

75.

浑身血液都沸腾。啤酒罐子被捏的液体流溢，撒在T恤上无比狼狈。

幻听吗？怎么可能呢？哎对我的ID是叫Dino么?

他呆呆地看着客厅墙壁，猜测着一墙之隔的邻居此时此刻是不是红着脸害羞。

搁在边上的手机震颤不停歇，电竞圈的哥们消息速度一点不满，全赖一股脑发消息问什么时候跟凯里勾搭上的艳福不浅啊！！

 

76.

是，艳福不浅。

但全是Dino的，跟他半毛钱关系也没有。

 

 

77.

因为第二天凯里怕给Dino带来麻烦，用自己的账号发布声明，称只是自己单方面憧憬喜欢连面也没有见到过，三年前全国赛中去现场应援时也只见到了Dino的背影，私下更没有任何来往，所以请务必不要去打扰他的生活。

 

 

78.

堂本光一提着垃圾袋站在楼下时翻看到这条消息，绞尽脑汁调取记忆，才依稀想起那一次好像的确有个娃娃脸的男生站在栏杆外冲自己笑来着。他原本要回头打招呼，可植草队长压着自己去队医那里看手腕才一擦肩错过。

如果当时就回头多好啊......他失落地叹了口气，那点被刚喜欢上的开心被残忍的现实摧毁得灰都不剩。身后传来轻轻的咳嗽，扭头才发现刚也提着垃圾袋，皱眉怪自己挡着路。

 

79.

于是赶紧挪位置，跟着把垃圾摆在一块。

堂本刚手没松，又把自己的袋子往边上挪，小心眼地跟他的保持距离。

 

80.

还表白呢，还怕给人家私生活带来困扰呢，还对着Dino的名字脸红呢。理想与现实的巨大落差让堂本光一疯狂嫉妒起了自己。他跟在刚的身后回家，绞尽脑汁找话题只得到不冷不淡的几句应酬。

刚的脖子很白嫩，有优美的曲线弧度，衣领下面的锁骨也若隐如现。

堂本光一半天得不到他注意心里委屈，不知道打哪儿来的怂胆，忽然豁出去了似的蹦出来句——

“我就是Dino哦。”

 

81.

面前人脚步猛地一顿，来不及刹车差点撞个前胸贴后背。

堂本光一反应过来自己说了什么立即就后悔恨不得给自己两耳光。

会吓到他吧？

该找个更浪漫的场合说的啊！

会不会毁他心中对Dino的幻想啊？

完了完了这么快就要交往么合适么可是我家里没套啊！

 

82.

不，没套也要做。短短三秒内，堂本光一内心做出了郑重决定，心怀喜悦与期待地看刚的脸。

堂本刚很平静，仔仔细细看着面前男人的面容，然后点了点头。

 

 

83.

行，你也来看我笑话，满意了？

堂本刚眼角泛湿意，倔强地直视好像没怎么反应过来的发懵的邻居。

我就不该指望你是什么好人。他丢下话，抿抿嘴唇，转身，走得飞快。

 

84.

哎??我？？

失恋速度再创新高的美妆博主不仅回到现实还回到了自己在凯里面前的KD人设里，非常想转身扑进垃圾堆然后被垃圾车一块带走埋了干净。

 

 

85.

论在电竞圈走哪横到哪的Dino跟美妆圈臭嘴KD能有多大差别。

答：是一个被刚喜欢一个被刚讨厌的天堑般的差别。

美妆大V 没了干劲，电竞大神也宅在家中缺席训练被队长骂的狗血淋头。堂本光一哀怨地抱着狗，他思考了很久原因，发现应该怪自己对于美容美发行业的托尼老师的不尊重。

我现在就去办个十年用户卡，每年都染烫护发植发接发来一流程，只求把我的时光往回拨上三个月成不？

 

86.

指望时光倒流不大现实。堂本光一重整旗鼓跑回硬汉俱乐部健身，把筋肉上的汗水挥洒在器械上。早就听闻八卦的太一坐在边上啧啧叹，说多少年了第一次这么鲜明地在你身上感受到了求偶的信息。

 

87.

那可不，大神也是要恋爱的，大神也是要追人的，大神也是渴望柴米油盐酱醋茶和属于两个人的温暖被窝的。

为了把两个堂本名牌合到一块容易吗我？堂本光一凶狠地灌着蛋白粉，被呛得一通咳。

 

 

88.

设计师都算半个艺术家，简而言之，不能用常人的思路理解。

追求过堂本刚的人很多，爱的号码牌排到50开外不算问题。有为他包画廊的，有为他雇佣街头演奏的，有操着德语西语法语花式念情诗的.....

也有准点牵着吉娃娃蹲在花园角落，见自己出来散步就装成跑了好几圈的样子扯着跟不上趟的小型犬上来打招呼的。

 

89.

啊！好巧！出来散步吗？

......嗯。

每天都巧，每天都在同一地点遇见同一个穿着黑色运动服的男人。堂本刚故意晚半小时或者迟一小时出门，可那个家伙就像定点守在那里一样总能遇上。

 

 

90.

有时候能蚊子叮一脸包，都死不承认自己在花坛跟前伏击快两个小时了。

 

91.

堂本刚其实不是个心狠记仇的人，气消了也就好了。他心细，早能察觉邻居先生对自己不一般的心思，自己其实也早装作无事发生等着别扭的美妆同行能憋到何时才表白。几天偶遇之后，堂本光一执着的呆样让他颇为心软，愈发不大好意思像先前那般直接扭头走掉。

他看着面前人脸上的包嘴角抽动几下没有戳穿，转而蹲下身子跟一直试图和自己做朋友的吉娃娃打招呼。

我是跟狗说话，才不是要搭理这个呆瓜。

 

92.

它喜欢你哦。

是吗？

嗯，一般都不跟人这么亲的。

女孩子么？....哇哦你舔我！

名字叫pan，你可以抱抱它，很干净的。

.....好乖啊都不动的，不会在我怀里睡着吧？

不会啊，它喜欢你嘛。

小吉娃娃乖顺地舔了舔堂本刚的嘴唇，相当眷恋这个比自己傻爸爸柔软不知道多少倍的怀抱。堂本刚挠着小家伙的耳朵，含着笑意抬头，不期然对上堂本光一低头认真看着自己的眼睛。

很专注，很执着，仿佛时间也很慢。

他其实没有仔细看过堂本光一的长相，如今花坛边路灯下，光线昏暗，自己却真正第一次感受到这是个精致又漂亮的男人。

 

93.

他没由得忽然心跳加快。

 

 

94.

第一印象为负分没什么大不了，能往回挣就是本事。

堂本光一跟任何一个追求过自己的男人都不一样，不会搞浪漫，也不会时刻保持高情趣，甚至不懂得如何说漂亮话来哄人开心，原来直播时那些硬邦邦的作风全是本色出演。

堂本刚无所谓身边多了个跟班，反正正常的生活作息也不会被干涉，最多在饭后散步多个同行人，或者晚饭来个拼桌的。堂本光一并不是他想象中只会刷脸赚钱的男人，相反他思路清晰且博闻强识（除了部分理科知识积累到了让人头疼的地步），偶尔自己唠叨些工作的烦心事他都能认真听然后给予帮助。

光一脾气很好，没有第一眼看上去的不近人情，甚至可以说很温柔。去掉有色眼镜看他，堂本刚发现这个男人的优点比想象中的多太多。

光一很天然，每次和他说什么流行的笑话段子这人只会看着自己笑了跟着笑，但其实根本没听懂多少。

光一很细心，上楼遇见年纪大的夫人都会主动帮忙拎重物，一手挡在背后做防护。

光一也很男人，自己思维枯竭时硬被他这个宅男拖出家门去飙车兜风。极致的速度，凌厉的夜风，驾驶座上掌控马力的男人如同蓄势待发的豹子。

堂本刚曾好奇问为何不去做些更有发展前景的职业，堂本光一吞了好大一口饭在嘴里半天咽不下去，最后含混不清地说自己也有在做别的工作，让他生姜烧趁热吃。

哦，他还会在饭后自然地拿起碗筷去厨房冲洗，连堂本刚自己都有了种再跟什么人居家过日子的错觉。

 

95.

那Dino呢？

当有一晚噩梦缠身，他满头大汗地自床上坐起，下意识第一声喊了个“光一”，随后身体便僵直。

我这是......怎么了？

 

96.

第二天早上出门，堂本刚行路匆匆也不跟堂本光一打招呼，逃跑一般连对方的眼睛也不肯对视。

他很害怕地看着自己手机上关于KD的美妆视频观看记录，很害怕地看着聊天工具里自己跟堂本光一说的无休止的废话，很害怕地意识到自己在下班时不经意计算要做什么能满足两个人的食量。

堂本光一这个人是什么时候走进自己的生活里的？从直播事故结梁子开始？还是从他打了举报电话挑衅地在家门口看着他开始？

 

97.

而我....喜欢他？

 

 

98.

凯里直播状态不佳，眼睛下边都是老大的没休息好的黑眼圈。上次全网表白事件闹得沸沸扬扬，评论区哪里管主播在介绍什么发型服饰，一水儿地问他有没有找Dino，或者Dino有没有联系他。

他忽然就很不想看见Dino这个名称，好像心里面长着的鬼被人发现似的。但是刷屏的问题让他逃避无能，愈发显得孤立无援起来。

很厌烦，厌烦这个闹哄哄的网络世界，厌烦自己内心的摇摆不定和三心二意。堂本刚疲惫，也不想跟一群目的不对的人交谈废话下去，打算索性结束，早早地去睡觉休息。

 

99.

【KD：我很喜欢这个花纹，是手工做的么？】

就在鼠标都移到关闭按钮上时，一个ID留言刷在评论区刷出来，活生生把闹腾的人们压成安静。

 

 

100.

堂本刚嘴唇发抖。

那个ID不招眼，普普通通却给他坚定支撑般的安全感，让自己在飘荡的大海里坐着稳稳当当的被他托举的小船。

 

 

101

平台炸了。

规模不亚于上一次对于Dino的表白。

【我靠这是什么剧情发展....我靠这真的是KD吗？!!】

【我特么就说了他俩有一腿你们不信！！！我永远相信KD大大是正攻！！】

【Dino大神就这么绿了！？？妈妈不同意啊啊啊啊！】

【有什么不同意的！Dino那个怂包到现在都不肯出来回应凯里，KD桑才是真爱！！】

【存图留念这不就是我期待已久的合体同框吗!!!】

【果然男朋友和老公都是相爱的我缓缓下线升天......】

 

 

102.

可是评论区又缓缓蹦出来一条，紧接着回复KD桑。

【凯里：手工的，喜欢的话可以送你】

 

 

103.

玄关大门被敲响，堂本刚心跳重如擂鼓，顾不得还有人在鬼哭狼嚎干脆地切断网线，脚步不稳地跑出去开门。

还差点被绊一跤。

 

 

104.

门口站着邻居，穿着浴袍，头发散乱颇为忐忑狼狈。

“明天海洋馆有特别演出，一起去吗？”堂本光一难得说话没结巴，就是手指抠着门框大有对方不同意就把它掰下来的架势。

 

 

105.

所以大概是恋爱了，大概...是喜欢上邻居先生了，喜欢上他家的狗，喜欢上他说话的方式，喜欢上他身上淡淡的烟草味。

他们会在小路上散步，这一回不需要再带上吉娃娃做掩饰。

两只轻轻晃着的手不小心碰撞在一处飞速分离，而后又一次蹭过肌肤，悄悄勾起一根手指，渐渐反握在整个掌心。海洋馆蔚蓝色穹顶之下，各种巨型鱼类悠荡划过，堂本光一紧张地询问说，我可不可以吻你。

就轻轻碰一下。他还急忙补充，生怕被拒绝了似的。

堂本刚心中仍然存有困惑，自己对Dino到底是什么样的心情。他不精通电竞，却被这个人意气风发的霸气劲儿吸引。他从来不知道Dino长的什么样子过着什么样的日子，但从Dino比赛以外的采访与低调作风里莫名觉得这就是一个能和自己灵魂契合的人。

堂本刚没想过能跟Dino在现实相遇亦或发展出爱恋的关系，Dino就像一个引航的英雄一样带领着本来不甚自信的自己行走在事业与生活的道路上，仿佛看见他就不会害怕。直播时忽然能够说出口也不是因为想要认识，而只是想这样一份简单又纯粹的心情传达过去，仅此而已。

可那个影子现在很淡了，被忽然出现的具有更为强烈光芒的堂本光一遮掩了。他站在蓝碧色的波纹里，交握的之间传来过高的体温，鲜活而真实地存在着。

于是轻轻笑着凑近。

 

 

可以，就准碰一下。

 

 

 

106.

但恋爱注定不会如此顺遂，要不然堂本光一也不会此时此刻站在阳台抽烟犯愁。

刚说的没错，他俩就是糊里糊涂睡了。

夏天的夜风吹在身上带着凉意，跟醉酒的那一晚别无二致。都是年轻人，初踏爱河蜜里调油，堂本光一带他见长濑那帮硬汉朋友，算是正式告知。哥哥们都是爽朗的汉子，去酒吧把两个人好一通灌，临到最后两个人都晕乎乎地被送回来，然后意外又不意外地歇在堂本光一的家里。

初夜携带着害怕和期待，残留的记忆里有躯体的纠缠与欲望的更迭，只想把对方揉到自己的身体里，占有并标记。

堂本刚并不犹豫，他打心眼里确认自己在爱光一，心甘情愿被他打开身体侵入并攻略。

他喜欢睁眼的第一眼就看见光一安安静静和自己枕着同一个枕头的模样，胡子拉碴，发丝散乱，像只无害的猎豹。

然后等待光一醒来，两个人带着着新婚夫妇般的羞涩跟对方说一句早安。

 

这当然将会是个美好的清晨，如果植草队长没有这个时候大发雷霆揪着人赶紧来训练的话。

 

107.

从美妆博主过渡到电竞大神的差距光从字面就能看出。

正常人知晓KD和Dino皮下是一个人都会震惊，更别说与两个人都有特殊情感连接的堂本刚了。

堂本光一本没想太多，在冲澡时手机邮件总是响起。刚在外边喊了一声，自己便让他直接关机。

外头很安静，安静得颇为诡异。

堂本光一关了水慢吞吞擦头发，对着镜子看着自己的脸，忽然间手上动作慢了下来，意识到了什么般把毛巾一扔慌忙转身去卧室。

 

108.

刚正拿着自己的手机站在床头柜前，半敞开的浴袍下裸露出青紫不一的痕迹。

 

109.

你是Dino？

刚依旧很平静，晃了晃黑色的机身，听见门口的脚步声后抬头，若无其事望过来。

 

 

110.

除非忽略掉红了的眼角与啪嗒啪嗒往下掉的泪珠子。

 

 

111.

堂本光一知道自己搞砸了。

他手脚冰凉血液倒流口干舌燥，想要解释却又不知道从哪里说起。

我.....

 

112.

他努力寻找开头，但下一秒又有手机响起，是刚的工作室打来电话。

堂本刚用力眨眨眼睛抹掉泪水，用平稳略带鼻音的嗓音干练回复那边的问题，堂本光一被撂在一边，打断之后竟然接也接不上了。

 

113.

堂本刚一手举着手机一边执着盯着地看着堂本光一的面容，好像要看穿这个男人到底有几幅皮囊。

 

114.

对不起，我不是故意....

工作室有紧急的事务，堂本光一追着人到玄关门口。可堂本刚撑着酸痛的身子换了鞋后不听他任何解释，手扶着门把手转头直接了当不留余地地说——

你想好了再找我吧。

 

 

115.

想好。

我想好什么？

美妆博主玩了失踪，专门蹲在隔壁房间等上线。堂本光一也着实没了办法，刚持续好些天不跟自己联系，于是连抢占停车位的损招都使上了。一个过道之隔的两扇门关得严实，他甚至想如果这个时候再找一帮哥们来胡闹对面的邻居先生会不会打电话举报。

刚生气了。

是觉得我在耍他玩么？

可我很认真，而且在解释，是他一点都不听。

堂本光一的委屈也与日俱增，深觉自己固然有错但还没到不可赦免宣判死刑的地步。每次只要自己一开口“其实”“对不起”，刚转头就关门。

他其实不是太明白，既然Dino跟KD都是刚喜欢的人，那么就这么难以接受自己的两份身份？

如果不是这样....

 

116.

烟蒂即将到屁股尾，堂本光一弹了弹烟灰把烟头摁灭在烟灰缸里。他清了清嗓子，忽然感觉国际赛事开始前自己都没有如此紧张过。

他转过头，对着隔壁阳台的方向。落地窗是搬开的，还撒落出来客厅的光亮。

 

117.

我，堂本光一，兵库县芦屋市人，家里父亲母亲还有大三岁的姐姐。

堂本光一说完第一句，嗓子才些微地放松，注视着隔壁落地窗边微微挪动的窗帘。

兴趣爱好是健身打游戏，主要职业是电竞赛手，副业美妆博客。三年后退役，退役后会从事教练；

我不太爱出门，但是很喜欢开车兜风，你要是喜欢出去玩，副驾座以后是你一个人的；、

我家里养一只吉娃娃，三岁了，是个女孩子，很喜欢跟人一起玩；

擅长理科，但是不擅长画画，你那些图纸我看不懂，但是能帮你打个下手。

声音又发紧，堂本光一用力握着交插的手指，探出大半个身子，喉结微微移动。

“自我介绍以上，邻居先生愿意跟我认识一下么？”

 

118.

这或许才是症结所在吧，不是Dino，也不是KD，是真正的堂本光一，是真正的，堂本刚与堂本光一。

 

 

119.

半晌，落地窗被轻轻推开了缝隙。

一张湿漉漉又狼狈的花猫脸钻出来，带着哭腔跟隔壁阳台趴着的男人抱怨：

 

“没吃晚饭，饿死了。”

 

 

120.

趴着看自己的人倏而放松，呲着一口白牙说：“冰箱有咖喱饭哦!”

 

 

121.

后来，美妆界与美发界两位刷脸大佬都退了圈，据说现实面基相识，小日子过的不错。

再后来，电竞圈的大神Dino光荣退役，和据说是设计师的爱人在退役当天领证结婚。

有熟人笑眯眯去问Dino，当年听说可还有个叫凯里的跟你告白呢怎么不联系了，而难得留起长发的Dino顶着个半丸子头像个从中古世纪画像里走出来的王子，手里握着只眼线笔专注给媳妇儿画眼线，好半天才转头问你说什么。

 

 

122.

说你都画歪了！他爱人不满意地拍了他一巴掌。

 

不歪不歪，漂亮的人怎么都画不歪。Dino搂着美丽的爱人用力亲了口额角，笑嘻嘻带人去参加合照，至于熟人能否在原地琢磨出这句话究竟在哪里似曾相似过——就不在自己考虑范畴中了。

 

 

End


End file.
